When It Was Me
by watched 2 much tv
Summary: Songfic to Paula DeAndas' When It Was Me. Can't explain with giving it away. R&R. COMPLETE


**Here's a songfic. My other stories will be updated, sorry for the wait. Computer problems. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own When It Was Me by Paula DeAnda or Flight 29 Down**

_Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah_

Who's his new girl? The ultimate question. Everyone asked it. It was in my head all day. All week.

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadilliac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs buck of 5  
So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like_

Kelly Ramos. She was a model and has done some acting. Thin figure, short, what's so special about? Hundreds of girls are like that. And why should I care? We're over. And he was my best friend, shouldn't I be happy for him? He found a girl who makes him extremely happy.__

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way  


No, I'm not jealous. Over her, no way! He used look at me like that. Like I was his world. Nobody else existed, and we couldn't notice anything going on around us.

_  
Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me  
_

What makes her better than me? Anything that I can't? She's too perfect.

_  
And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die_

When ever I said you're name, you'd shiver. I can still remember on the hamic, tied between the oak trees, we'd lie there to watch the stars and when I'd say your name you'd shiver and I'd laugh. Then, we'd just stare at each other and you'd say nothing would ever feel as good as that. Now you wouldn't know if I was dead or alive. How'd we lose it?

_  
Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

No, I'm not jealous. Will people get that through their thick heads! All I want is everything she has. The love, the care, the guy. He looks at her like she's so amazing. She's just another Hollywood girl. Before he knows it, she'll have a new girl. I'm happy for him, but I still like him.__

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

What makes her superior to me? I can be a lot of things and I am a lot of things, but not what she is. What makes her exactly what he wants? __

That made you smile  
That made you laugh  
Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your kind of girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

I can't remeber when I used to make you smile, be the one to make you laugh. I used to be your world. Everything revolved around me and you. You and I. I used to be the kind of girl, exactly the kind of girl you loved, wanted, and said you were blessed to have. I haven't changed since I met you, that's why I wonder.__

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

What makes her better than me? Everything that I'll never be, according to you.__

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

Why am I lower than her?__

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

I can't remember when I was your girl anymore._  
_


End file.
